gravityfallsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das Northwest-Anwesen
"Das Northwest-Anwesen" (Originaltitel: Northwest Mansion Mystery) ist die 10. Folge der zweiten Staffel von Willkommen in Gravity Falls. Die Episode wurde am 16. Februar 2015 erstmals auf Disney XD ausgestrahlt. In Deutschland wurde die Folge erstmals am 3. Oktober 2015 im Disney Channel gezeigt. Offizielle Beschreibung Pacifica plant eine schicke Party im Northwest-Anwesen, doch ein Poltergeist hat es auf das Haus abgesehen. Aus Angst, der Geist könne ihre Party in ein Chaos verwandeln, bittet sie Dipper, ihn zu entsorgen. Handlung Die Northwests planen gerade ihr Abendessen für ihre Jährliche Party, die am folgenden Tag stattfinden wird. Auf einmal beginnen verschiedene Objekte in der Villa herumzufliegen, und beginnen Pacifica und ihre Eltern anzugreifen. Die drei verstecken sich unter dem Tisch, und eine Zeitung fällt vor Preston Northwest, die zeigt wie Dipper einen Vampir mit einem Taser bezwingt. Preston sagt dass er die perfekte Person gefunden hat, um ihnen mit ihrem Geister Problem zu helfen. Einige Zeit später bereitet sich Dipper in der Mystery Shack auf einen Marathon von Geister Störenfriede auf dem E.H.C, als Mabel, Candy und Grenda ihn unterbrechen, um sich die Nachrichten über die Northwest Party anzusehen. Alle drei Mädchen machen es daraufhin bekannt, dass sie gerne auf die Party gehen würden, und Pacifica beneiden. Es klopft an der Tür, und Dipper öffnet sie, und steht Pacifica gegenüber, die sagt dass sie seine Hilfe braucht. Dipper lehnt ab, da sie die Pines Familie in der Vergangenheit nur schlecht behandelt hat. Mabel rennt zu der offenen Tür, grüßt Pacifica, und zieht Dipper zur Seite. Sie bittet ihn darum mit dem Geister Problem zu helfen, da es ihr und ihren Freundinnen die Möglichkeit gibt, die Party zu besuchen. Wiederwillig stimmt Dipper zu, und sie überreicht ihm drei Einladungen zu der Northwest Party. Die fünf kommen an dem Northwest-Anwesen an, und Mabel ist aufgeregt wie Vornehm alles sei, und schnappt sich, zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen, einen Geschenkkorb, indem lebendige Wachteln sind. Glücklich rennen die drei davon, während Preston und Priscilla Northwest sich Pacifica und Dipper nähern. Preston sagt zu Dipper dass er froh ist ihn zu sehen, und sich um ihr "Problem" kümmern wird. Dipper versichert ihm dass er das machen wird, und schaut sich ein wenig um. Preston flüstert seiner Tochter zu, dass er seine jetzige Kleidung nicht anbehalten kann, Pacifica sagt, dass sie sich darum kümmern wird. Pacifica bringt Dipper dazu einen Smoking anzuziehen, und hilft ihm seine Fliege zu binden. Dipper fragt warum er dass tun soll, und sie antwortet dass es jeden beeindruckt. Dipper macht sich über sie lustig das ihre Familie immer über alles lügt, doch sie sagt ihm nur dass er nichts anfassen soll. Unterdessen findet Grenda die Gästeliste, und ruft Mabel und Candy zu sich. Sie blättern durch das Buch, und entdecken Marius von Fundshauser, einen jungen Baron aus Österreich. Mabel deutet ihr Interesse an ihm an, doch Grenda gibt zu dass er aus ihrer Liga ist. Candy stimmt zu, und die drei machen ein Versprechen dass nieman mit ihm flirten wird. Pacifica führt Dipper in das Zimmer mit der meisten Geister-Aktivität. Dipper schlägt in Tagebuch 3 nach, und kommt zu dem Schluss das es wohl ein "Kategorie 1" Geist sei, auf einer 10 Stufen Skale. Dipper entdeckt das Bild eines Holzfällers, doch als er wieder hinsieht, ist es leer. Die Tierköpfe an den Wänden fangen an Blut abzusondern, und "Alte Sünden" in einer tiefen Stimme aufzusagen. Die Gegenstände im Zimmer beginnen zu schweben, und Dipper stellt schockiert fest, dass dies ein Kategorie 10 Geist ist. Plötzlich flammt der Kamin auf, und ein Skelett klettert heraus, dem Haut wächst, und somit zu de, Holzfäller aus dem Bild wird. Der Geist erkennt die Präsenz eines Northwests, und Dipper liest schnell im Tagebuch nach, wie man mit dieser Art Geist umgehen sollte, doch im Buch steht nur dass man um Gande betteln sollte. Der Geist entdeckt die beiden, und sie ergreifen die Flucht. Zurück auf der Party erreichen die ersten Gäste in der Villa, und werden von Preston begrüßt. Unter anderem befindet sich der 102-Jährige Bürgermeister von Gravity Falls unter ihnen, Mister Befufflefumpter. Nicht lange danach trifft auch Marius ein, und Grenda hällt Mabel auf zu ihm zu rennen, und erinnert sie an ihren Eid. Candy stimmt ihr zu, und bittet sie ein paar Servierten zu holen. Sobald sie weg ist gibt Candy zu, dass sie nicht in der Lage sein wird dass Versprechen einzuhalten. Mabel fühlt sich genauso, und die beiden beginnen als Team zu flirten, und zwar ohne Grenda, da sie befürchten dass ihr Stil den Jungen verscheuchen könnte. Anderswo sind Pacifica und Dipper immer noch auf der Flucht vor dem Geist, und rennen durch den Innengarten. Dipper blättert wieder durch das Buch, und entdeckt dass man Geister in Silberspiegeln einsperren kann. Er entdeckt einem in dem Zimmer vor ihnen, dich Pacifica hällt ihn auf, da die beiden Schlamm an ihren Schuhen tragen. Dipper besteht darauf hineinzugehen, doch Pacifica hält ihn auf. Die beiden fangen an um das Buch zu streiten, und fallen schließlich durch ein zerrissenes Gemälde, und landen in einem dunklen Zimmer, voller verhüllter Objekte. Gerade als sie sich in Sicherheit wiegen, taucht der Geist wieder hinter Pacifica auf und greift an. Glücklicherweise entdeckt Dipper einen Silberspiegel auf dem Boden, und sperrt den Geist in letzter Sekunde ein, doch die Wucht des Einschlags schleudert die beiden aus dem Haus, und einen Hügel herunter. Die beiden rappeln sich auf und feiern dass sie den Geist bezwungen haben und Pacifica fällt ihm den Hals, doch merkt schnell was sie da tut, und versucht ihm Schweigegeld zu geben. Nachdem sich Pacificas Eltern bei Dipper bedankt haben, macht er sich bereit zu gehen, doch Pacifica bittet ihn zu bleiben. Dipper besteht jedoch darauf dass er einen Exorzismus ausführen muss, und läuft davon. Während er davon geht, sagt er zu sich selbt das Pacifica vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht sei. Das bringt den Geist zum Lachen, und Dipper fragt was los sei, worauf er antwortet dass er ihn an sich selbst vor 150 Jahren erinnert, und ihm seine Geschichte erzählt. Zu seinen Lebzeiten war der Geist einer der Holzfäller die von Nathaniel Northwest angeheuert wurden, um seine Vill zu errichten, unter dem Versprechen das sie alle auf ihre jährliche Party gehen könnten. Das Gebäude wurde nach vielen Jahren fertiggestellt, doch die Northwests brachen ihr Versprechen, und ließen die Holzfäller nicht hinein. Der Geist selbst wurde von einem Erdrutsch erwischt, und starb als eine Axt durch die Luft wirbelte, und in seine, Kopf landete. Mit seinem letzten Atemzug verfluchte er die Familie, und sagt dass er in genau 150 Jahren zurückkehren würde, um seine Rache auszuüben, falls sie ihr Versprechen immer noch nicht halten würden. Nathaniel schrieb die Vorhersage auf, weshalb Preston von dem Fluch wusste. Als Dipper dies erfährt kehrt er zu den Northwests zurück, und wirft ihnen vor ihn nur benutzt zu haben, um ihrer gerechten Strafe zu entgehen, obwohl sie nur die Stadtbewohner hereinlassen mussten. Preston behauptet dass die von hoher Klasse niemals die Party besuchen würden, wenn das einfache Folk ebenfalls da sein würde. Wütend sagt Dipper zu den Northwests dass er die ganze Zeit recht hatte, und zieht sauer ab, um den Geist zu entsorgen. Draußen am Waldrand liest Dipper aus dem Tagebuch vor um den Geist zu exorzieren. Dieser versucht mit ihm zu verhandeln. Dipper stimmt ihm zwar zu, aber da Mabel auf der Party ist kann er ihn nicht freilassen. Schließlich bittet der Geist um einen letzten Wunsch, und zwar dass er die Bäume noch einmal sehen möchte. Als Dipper jedoch den Spiegel hochhält, hitzt dieser sich auf und er lässt ihn fallen. Er zerbricht, der Geist entkommt und fliegt zurück zum Anwesen. Zurück auf der Party führen Mabel und Candy ihren Plan aus mit Marius zu flirten. Schnell fangen sie an sich zu streiten und werden von Grenda entdeckt, die sie zur Rede stellt. Sie geben zu dass sie sie nicht dabei wollten, da ihr Flirt-Stil eher aggresiv ist. Grenda fühlt sich verletzt, und schnippt ihren Finger über Marius Nase, bevor sie beleidigt davonläuft. Als die drei verschwinden, fasst sich der Baron an die Nase und wird rot. Preston ruft die Gäste zu einer Rede zusammen, doch bevor er seinen Toast beenden kann taucht der Geist auf, und verwandelt Beffuflefumpter, der ihn für den Sensenmann hielt, zu Holz, wodurch die anderen Partygäste in Panik ausbrechen. Der Geist bringt die ausgestopften Tiere zum Leben, welche anfangen die Besucher zu jagen, während er selbst alle zu Holz verwandelt. Dipper betritt die Halle, und muss das Chaos mit ansehen. Er hört wie der Geist sagt, dass nur ein Northwest noch alle retten könnte, und rennt los um Pacifica zu suchen. Er findet sie in dem dunklen Zimmer, wo sie dem Geist vorher entkommen sind, und versucht sie zu überzeugen zurück zur Party zu kehren. Pacifica bleibt jedoch sitzen, und sagt, dass sie dieses Zimmer versteckt hat, da es voller Beweise für die Missetaten ihrer Familie sind, und stimmt Dipper zu, dass sie genauso sei wie der Rest ihrer Familie. Dipper entschuldigt sich, und sagt dass es nie zu spät ist sich zu ändern. Ihre Unterhaltung wird von dem Geist unterbrochen, der ruft dass es zu spät sei. Die beiden rennen in die Haupthalle zurück, wo bereits alle Gäste zu Holz geworden sind. Dipper schnappt sich eine silberne Platte, wird aber auch in Holz verwandelt. Pacifica nimmt all ihren Mut zusammen, und ruft dem Geist zu, dass sie die Tore öffnen wird. Ihre Eltern halten sie jedoch auf bevor sie den Hebel ziehen kann, und sagen ihr dass sie ihren Ruf aufhallten müssten. Pacifica weigert sich, und zieht den Hebel. Die Tore öffnen sich, und die Stadtbewohner strömen herein. Der Geist dankt ihr, dafür dass sie das Versprechen ihrer Vorfahren eingehallten hat, verwandelt die Leute zurück, und löst sich in Luft auf. Die Stadtleute stürmen in die Villa, und fangen an alles durcheinander zu bringen, was Preston ganz und gar nicht gefällt. Mabel, Grenda und Candy entschuldigen sich beieinander, werden aber von Marius unterbrochen, der Grenda seine Nummer gibt. Mabel und Candy schauen im Unglauben zu, sind aber glücklich für ihre Freundin. Dipper sagt zu Pacifica dass wenn ihre Altern wegen dieser Party sauer auf sie wären, dann seien sie Idioten. Die beiden schmeißen einige Getränke herunter, und verteilen Schlamm auf dem Teppich. Pacifica verabschiedet sich von Dipper, und sucht jemanden um ihre Unordnung aufzuräumen. Nur wenige Momente später nähert sich Alterchen McGucket Dipper, packt ihm am Arm, und zieht ihn um eine Ecke. Ängstlich erzählt er ihm, dass er den Laptop repariert hat, und dass etwas Schlimmes bald passieren wird. Dipper sagt dass er erst einmal die Party genießen solle, und dass sie sich morgen darum kümmern werden. Dipper stolziert davon, und lässt den besorgten McGucket allein zurück. Er zieht den Laptop hervor, und sieht sich den Countdown auf dem Bildschirm an, laut dem nur noch 21 Stunden und dreißig Minuten übrig seien. Der Wandteppich hinter ihm fällt ihm nicht auf, auf dem Bill Cipher abgebildet ist. Im Abspann ziehen sich zwei der Gäste in einen Wandschrank zurück, und schließen die Tür. Sofort ziehen sie ihre Verkleidungen aus, und enthüllen sich als Agent Powers und Agent Trigger. Powers teilt seinem Kollegen mit das sie neue Signale erhallten, und die beiden fangen an sich über Powers Handy zu streiten. Tambry öffnet die Tür, verschwindet jedoch wieder ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen. Wissenswertes Siehe auch: Liste der Anspielungen und Liste der Fehler. Charakter Enthüllungen *Pacifica hat angst vor ihren Eltern, da sie alles kontrollieren was sie tut, und zwingen sie dazu nur nach ihren Regeln zu handeln. *Preston wird erstmals mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen. *Pacificas zweiter Vorname ist Elise. *Pacifica wurde eins zur "Miss Gravity Falls" gewählt. *Die Northwest Familie hat eine geheime Geschichte der Verschwiegenheit und lügen, abgesehen von der Verschwörung über den Stadtgründer. *Dipper ist inzwischen als eine Art Autorität in der Stadt angesehen. Serien Kontinuität * Seitdem die Gesellschaft des Blinden Auges in "Die Gesellschaft des Blinden Auges" bezwungen wurde, beginnen die Bewohner von Gravity Falls die Paranormalen Aktivitäten zu bemerken, da Dippers Sieg über eine Riesige Vampirfledermaus eine Schlagzeile im Gravity Falls Klatschblatt ist. *Dipper erwähnt die falschen Behauptungen der Familie, dass sie von dem Stadtgründer abstammen würden, was in "Der achteinhalbte Präsident" bekannt wurde. *Dipper benutzt ein Schwarzlicht um die unsichtbare Tinte in Tagebuch 3 zu lesen, was in "Zombie-Karaoke" entdeckt wurde. *Während dem Angriff des Geistes, friert Dipper in der Form ein, von der der Gestalltwandler in "Die Höhle des Autoren" vorhersagte dass es seine letzte sein würde. *Robbie und Tambry führen ihre Beziehung weiter, die sie in "Der Gott der Liebe" etabliert haben. *Grenda bezaubert einen Baron aus Österreich, was an die Möglichkeit anspielt dass sie reich heiraten wird, was in einem Kryptogramm aus Dipper's and Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Nonstop Fun! erwähnt wird. *McGucket versucht Dipper beiseite zu nehmen, um ihm seine wiedererlangten Erinnerungen mitzuteilen, womit er sein Ziel weiterhin verfolgt, sein Leben wieder aufzubauen, nachdem er seine Erinnerungen in "Die Gesellschaft des Blinden Auges" zurück erhielt. *Der Laptop aus "Die Höhle des Autoren" taucht wieder auf und wurde von McGucket seit "Die Gesellschaft des Blinden Auges" repariert. *Agent Powers und Agent Trigger unterhalten sich über die Daten des Universum Portals, dass sie schon seit "Zombie-Karaoke" verfolgen. *Das Kryptogramm am Ende der Folge ist das gleiche was bereits im Intro der Serie versteckt ist. **Zudem deutet es auch auf den Title der nächsten Episode hin. Trivia *Dies ist die erste Folge, die eine verkürzte Version des Intros benutzt. * Weder Stan noch Soos tauchen in dieser Folge auf, obwohl ihre Namen trotzdem im Abspann sind. **Es war geplant das Soos auf irgendeine Weise auftaucht, wurde aber aus Zeitgründen entfernt. *Pacifica trägt in dieser Folge rote Handschuhe, um das Blut dass an den Händen ihrer Familie klebt zu symbolisieren. Kryptogramme *Die Chiffre am Ende des Abspanns ist "PYOL YS QH LLFDJW: UAH DNCVFW ZTCKW XKGWFFWW KNLLMRP? WISAGCXJ AR WKUISW! DPX WDSUKXR: LLH UBFO". Wenn man die Vigenère Chiffre benutzt, ergibt sich "DEMNÄCHST BEI UTBAHC: HABEN ALIENS DIE VERFASSUNG GESCHRIEBEN? FLUSSKREBSE IN TIARAS UND FLORIDA: DIE SHOW." **Schlüsselwort: CURSED, kann auf einigen Fenstern der Villa entdeckt werden. *Auf der Seite am Ende der Episode steht "5-4-23-10-15-5-10-9-4-1-16-23-4-16-19-5-19-19-11-5 5-4-23-10-15-5-10-9-4-1-16-23-4-16-19-5-19-19-11-5 5-4-23-10-15-5-10-9-4-1-16-23-4-16-19-5-19-19-11-5" was sich zu "STANISTNICHTWASERZUSEINSCHEINT STANISTNICHTWASERZUSEINSCHEINT STANISTNICHTWASERZUSEINSCHEINT" übersetzen lässt, wenn man es durch die kombinierte Chiffre führt. en:Northwest Mansion Mystery ru:Тайна поместья Нортвест es:El Misterio de la Mansión Noroeste nl:Het Raadsel van de Northwest Villa it:Il mistero di villa Northwest Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 2